Betrayal
by Bookworm64
Summary: Tris catches Marlene and Tobias kissing. Uriah and her pretend to date for revenge. Could they really have feelings for each other? Rated T just in case First Fanfic No H8 I really like the pairing of Uriah and Tris
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. VERONICA ROTH DOES.

*. _**I am in a bad mood so I am taking it out on fourtris. MUHAHAHA. **_

_**the war didn't happen, al is still alive, and this is my first, so please be nice! This is tris' pov, I think it will be hers the whole time, but I am not sure. Enjoy and review please. ***_

_Right now I'm sitting on my bed bawling while I have Tobias banging on my door._

Okay, let me explain.

I was just walking out of the tattoo shop in the pit. I was talking to Tori, I wave goodbye and started walking back to my apartment. I know a shortcut so I just went though there. It's quiet and a bit dark. I was walking through and I saw a couple kissing. They looked familiar, I squinted my eyes and you wouldn't believe who it was.

_Tobias._

_And guess who he was kissing._

_Marlene._

I choke on a sob and I feel tears fall quickly.

They pull away and look at me.

_Before I know it, I'm running._

As fast as I can, I can't believe it. I hear Tobias screaming my name as I run.

I don't look back. Why should I? My boyfriend and friend completely and utterly betrayed me.

I let my tears and loud sobs go as I run through the pit. I get concerned looks and a couple people are asking me if I am okay.

I ignore them as well.

I run to my apartment and land face first on my bed. Tobias finally catches up and I hear him yelling and banging on my door. And that is the present. He has been banging on my door for three hours. "I don't want to hear your crap tobias!" I yell, but he ignores me and keeps banging. Ten minutes later he gives up and shuts up.

I sit on my bed and think. Oh my gosh. A thought comes into my head that makes me freak.

Uriah.

What's he going to do? I need to tell him!

I open my door and Tobias is standing there. "Go away" I yell and push past him running to Uriah's apartment luckily his apartment is down the hall. I open the door and he is texting someone while sitting on his bed. I take his phone and turn it off. He looks over at me annoyed. "What was that f-" he stops himself when he sees my tear streaked face.

"What's wrong tris?" I sigh and put my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. Marlene and T-four were kissing in the hallway.

His jaw drops and he becomes angry

"Why would you lie like that to me tris?" "I thought we were friends, Marlene would never do that to me" I sigh and he gasps. "But- but. You wouldn't lie.. "

Tears fall from his face and I hug him. "I know. It's hard" I whisper to him.

He smiles and pulls away. "We need to get revenge" I smile and give a thumbs up. "Good." I say "but what?" I question. After minutes of thinking I exclaim,  
I know! We can pretend to be dating!"

I hope that didnt sound weird.

He smiles at this and I laugh "great plan trissy!" He beams at me.

I hope this is gonna work.

* * *

_Uriah is very handsome so this wont be hard_ ' I think to myself 'Snap out of it Tris! He doesnt feel that way about you! or maybe he does.. He looked happy when I said we could date. NO pretend to date' oh gosh what is happening to me?

We talk for about an hour before I go into the bathroom to change. I am wearing Tobias' favorite outfit on me.

Its a black leather,sleeveless, sweetheart top, A dark red skirt that goes above my knees, and Black booties that are studded on the heel. I walk out of the bathroom and Uriah whistles. "Wow! I have a beautiful girlfriend!" 'Uhh.. i mean Fake girfriend" I blush as he giggles nervously. I take his hand and kiss him on the cheek. "we have to get used to this kind of stuff" I say while looking up into his bright blue eyes. "and you arent to bad yourself" i whisper to him. This makes hime blush and I grin inwardly.

We walk together hand in hand through the pit and Tobias throws Uriah a death glare and walks over to me.

"b-but I love you Tris" He says hurt.

_I almost feel bad._

Almost

Instead of saying "I love you too" like my Abegenation side would want me too I say

" Well next time you love someone don't cheat on them" I say sweetly obviously mocking him.

Just as Marlene walks up and tries to kiss Uriah, I was about to punch her, but Uriah got there first. He pushed her away and did the unexcpected

He_ kissed me. _

_Right in front of Tobias._

I smile in the kiss and kiss back. I can almost feel the death glare and the frown coming from Tobias. I break the kiss and smile at Uriah before i turn around to see Peter, Al, and _Tobias_ giving us death glares.

I just smile sweetly and lead Uriah to the cafeteria.

We sit next to Christina and Will and Tobias, Peter, and Al are sitting across from me.

I squeeze Uriah's hand and smile at him. Christina looks at us and gives me a confused look. "Are you guys dating?" She asks. I am getting curious looks and glares from Al,Tobias, And, Peter. " Yes, we are dating" I smile at uriah and give him a kiss.

Peter speaks up " You can do better Tris" He says staring Uriah up and down as if he was scanning him.

" Yeah, you were better with me." Tobias adds

"I think she is better with one of us" Al concludes

Uriah looks mad. Or is that- Jealousy?

He stands up " I think she is best with me" He says before he leads me to the chasm.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Would you mind Reviewing it? i love to write. and see your reviews. Let me know if I should continue! I LOVE fourtris, but I do like the pairing of Uriah and Tris.**

**let me know!**

**Love ya!**

**-bookworm64**


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal c2  
i am so so so so so so so so sorry! I couldnt find my laptop charger and I have been SO busy. I will be doing more than one chapter today and making them extra long! Thank you all for so many nice reviews! I appriciate it more than you could ever know!  
Chapter 2  
As I said before, I don't own divergent. It is Veronica roth's.  
Lets start the story.

Tris pov (as usual)  
He pulls me to the chasm.  
I look at Uriah funny. "What was that? We are only pretending. " Right? "I don't know.. I need to act the part right?" He says nervously. "Of course." I say sweetly and kiss him, this time it doesn't feel fake. I enjoy it. It's not like when Tobias and I kissed, that seemed forced, or fake. This feels real, I smile in the kiss and pull away. He smiles at me. I think he feels the same way. I blush. "You know.. We haven't gone on our first date." I smiles and he beams "you know. You're right! Tomorrow meet me here and I'll take you somewhere." I grin "alright." I see Tobias staring at me obviously waiting for a time to talk to me. Ugh. Why won't he just leave me alone?! I go on my tiptoes and kiss him, I can feel Tobias' scowl from here. I wave goodbye and start to walk back to my apartment. And I get stopped by guess who.  
Tobias Freaking Eaton.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asks me and I sigh "sure whatever" he pulls me to the side. "I love you tris" I roll my eyes "maybe you shouldn't have cheated on me" I snap. "Anyway, I have Uriah now. Sorry." I say mocking him "I have a question" he sighs "okay. What is it?" He asks me "how long has it been going on" I practically whisper "what going on?" He plays dumb. Oh god Tobias I am not in the mood.. "Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I am talking about!" I say completely changing my voice volume. It was just barely above a whisper and now I am yelling. "Three months" he replies. I clap my hand to my mouth. I use my hand to slap him so hard it makes my hand stings.  
I see a red hand mark on his face as he Clutches his red cheek.  
I almost feel bad  
Until I realise what he did to me.  
"What was that for?!" He yells at me, "for freaking cheating on me Four!" I yell at him using his name as a weapon. "I am going to my room, how bout you go learn how to treat a girl" I smile sweetly and push past him pushing him as hard as I can.  
He stumbles into the wall.  
I smile and run to my apartment and Christina is sitting on her bed staring at me anxiously.  
"What?" I ask her "you are dating Uriah!" She says excitedly "b-but what about Four?" I didn't tell her about him cheating? Crap! I didn't think about it. "He cheated on me with Marlene" I say, and her jaw drops "what?!" She practically yells "yup.. I don't care though. I love Uriah" I say, not lying a bit. She smiles and lays down "I'm going to bed" she announces like its the latest gossip. I laugh "me too, goodnight" I say laying down, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Next day-  
I wake up and practically run to my closet, I need to find something perfect to wear for my date!  
Wait.  
Did I just say that?  
Whatever I need to get dressed.  
I grab a dark red tank top, a black leather vest, Gray ripped jeans, and black combat boots.  
Good enough for me.  
I have Christina do my makeup.  
She puts black eyeliner and dark red lipstick on me.  
Not much, but I like it better than more.  
I shake my hair out and start to walk towards the chasm. I am stopped by someone, a blue eyes dark haired boy. He kisses me and I push him away. I realize who it is.  
Tobias.  
"What in the world do you think you are doing?!" He looks at me and smirks "breaking you too apart" he points to Uriah who is now running away. I hear his sobs from here. I slap him as hard as I can and he falls to the floor. "Don't EVER come near me again!" I yell at him before I run after him and he is sitting in his room with the pillow is over his head.  
I sit next to him and tap him on the shoulder. "Babe?" I ask him. I love the sound of that. He looks up and yells "never call me babe again!" He sees the Hurt in my eyes and realizes what happened "oh tris.." He pulls me into a hug and tears fall, but I am not sure why. "He was trying to break us apart" I had forgotten this was fake.  
He seemed very upset...  
Maybe he wants more...  
I shake that idea out of my head and look at him.  
He really is handsome.. Gosh, maybe I want more..  
Ugh, why am I thinking this stuff?  
I am cut off from my thoughts with a kiss, uriahs kiss.  
It's just a peck, but it makes me feel all warm inside.  
I hug him just as someone walks in.  
Tobias.  
He smirks and yanks me from Uriah's warm, strong, protective embrace.  
"What the hades Tobias!" (a/n sorry, can anyone guess what this is refrencing?)  
" I miss you babe," He says before kissing me, I try to break free, but he is too strong.  
I feel his warm, sweet lips against mine.  
These would make me melt.  
But not anymore.  
Right before my hand can hit his face, he stumbles back as Uriah connects his fist with Tobias' nose. He cries out in pain and all I can do is smile,  
but that smile is faded and turned in to a scream of help and horror.  
"Stop! Please! Stop Toby! I'll get back together with you if you don't ever hurt Uri again." I say pleadingly, but I am shocked when Uriah pops back up and collides his fist to Four's temple.  
Four goes crashing down obviously knocked out.  
I run to Uri who is offering a warm embrace with his open arms and I obviously accepted.  
"Tris!" Uriah yells as Tobias' fist hits the back of my head.  
I see Tobias hitting Uriah and Uri collapsing before everything goes black.

**I hope you guys like it! There will be more later!**  
**I have a bit of writer's block.**  
**Would you mind to give me some ideas and feedback?**  
**Thank you guys! Let me know if you want a Uriah POV.**

**I am so so very sorry about how long it took me to do this,**

**I will be writing and updating maybe two or three chapters tonight.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**How 'bout you guys try to figure out my name! **

**It starts with a D**

**You will be mentioned in the next chapter if you get it correct! Love you!**

**{THE DOCTOR IS OUT}**

**^ MY NEW GOODBYE SLOGAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal **

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me! **

**Remember to try to figure out what my name is! It starts with a D and I'm a girl!**

**I am so flattered with all of the sweet reviews! Let me know in a PM or review if I have any typos or mistakes that I could fix, also I am all open for different ideas or questions about the story! If you have any feel free to PM meh. This goes for future stories as well, I would like to do any requests from you guys. If its a one-shot or a full story you would have to let me know about the different details and ideas coming from you. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I am doing something different with this chapter, I am doing the boys' POVS. { four/Tobias and Uriah}**

**Uriah's POV**

I yell just as Four's fist connects with the back of her head.

_I have had about enough with this idiot._

_First, He takes Marlene from me_

_Second, He tries to break Tris and I apart._

_WAIT_

_did I just think that?_

_CRAP, this is suppoused to just be revenge._

I am snapped back to reality when Four's fist collids with my temple.

Right before I collapse I see Tris' eyes flutter closed.

Then it all goes black.

**Four POV**

_Dang. I just knocked Uriah out._

_Sweet! He annoyed the heck out of me._

Oh no..

Tris!

I run by her side and pick her up bridal style and run to the infirmary.

Tori happens to be there, even she doesn't look at me the same.

I don't regret what I did though, Tris will love me as well as Marlene.

Easy as that!

I look over at Tris who is laying on a hospital bed, I stare for a little while and her eyes flutter open and she looks around and smiles weakly.

"Tobi?" she questions. I take the chance, this could backfire terribly or work perfectly.

BIG difference.

"Yes?" I say. Can't turn back now.

"What happened babe?" I pull her into a hug

"Oh you fell and hit the back of your head on the table, I got you here as fast as i could" I lied

"Oh.." she sighs and kisses me

FINALLY!

I have to resist yelling that.

I kiss back and she pulls away.

"Tobi? You have a cold?" she questions "Your voice is shaky"

"Yeah, a little bit" I fake a cough and she looks at me with concern " You okay babe?"

"yes i'm okay trissy" she giggles and kisses me just as guess who walks in.

URIAH!

JACKPOT!

I can feel his scowl and glares from here.

A depressing thought enters my mind

She's on laughing gas, she wont remember any of this.

PERFECT!

she pulls away and lays her head on her pillow.

"I'm going to sleep" she explains as I nod.

She falls asleep just as Uriah comes in and his fist collides with my temple.

I black out and I can still feel the burning pan on my temple.

**Hope you guys liked it! I will update one more chapter for tonight!**

**Thanks for everything!**

**{THE DOCTOR IS OUT!}**


	4. Chapter 4

BETRAYAL  
Hey guys!  
I AM SO SORRY FOR BREAKING MY PROMISE!  
I will update extra today! i promise this time!  
I am so happy! You guys seem to like the story!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
ILYSM  
ON TO DA STORYYYY!  
Chapter 4  
Tris POV  
I wake up to see Tobias on the floor.  
What in the world..  
I look around for Uri, but he isn't around.  
I know he is the one who did this,but I'm not sure why.  
Dont think im complaining  
'Cause I'm not.  
I sit up and put my barefeet to the cold tile ground, I now just realize I'm in the out, I'm still in my jeans.  
All of the memories come flooding back to me.  
I decide that i should go find Uri.  
I walk through the pit and through different shops. Even though, it is rather early in the morning I know he wouldn't be in his apartment.  
I walk to the cafeteria. It is the last place I haven't looked. Even they haven't started making breakfast.  
I walk in.  
And I wish I hadn't..  
Tears come and I fall to blink them away.  
"Uri?" I try to say, but it doesn't come out.  
I try again "YOU ARE JUST LIKE FOUR!" I practically spit at him.  
He turns to me with pleading hurt eyes "Tris, I-" he tries to say, but I cut him off.  
"Oh save it Uriah. Just. Just leave me alone" I stutter on that last part.  
Of course Tris! You are such an idiot! Why would I fall for someone who I was suppoused to be pretending to like?! Tears fall and I start to walk away towards my apartment. He obviously didn't feel the same way. It was 's all it was.  
I'm ripped back to the terrible reality when Tobias, Al, amd Peter stopped me.  
"Tris, what's wrong?" Peter asks  
"Yeah we hate to see you this way" Al adds  
"Who did this to you?" Tobias concludes  
Usually, I would yell at them to go away, but I am so broken. I snuggle into Peter's warm embrace.  
"U-Uriah.." I say answering their question.  
Peter pulls away giving Al a turn at giving me a hug.  
I become relaxed and comfy in Al's protective strong arms.  
I pull away and practically fall into Tobias' arms. I can see the smirk he is giving to the other guys, but I decide to ignore it.  
After what feels like forever, Tobias pulls away  
"Why don't we have some fun? You know to show him you don't care?' Peter suggests  
I smile slightly and nod  
Before I know it, I'm on Al's back screaming as he runs through the pit with Tobias and Peter laughing and running behind us.  
I see Uriah staring in shock, I smile inwardly and wave flirtaciousy as I put my arms back around Al's neck and giggle. Yeah.. giggle.  
Al puts me down and Tobias puts me on his shoulders and at lunch time he is on top of a table running screaming "GET IN DA CAR LOSERS WE'RE GOIN SHOPPING" we run across my usual table as Chris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, and Eric staring at us in shock.  
I scream as we run around "I DID THAT _BEFORE_ IT WAS COOL!"  
He puts me down and Peter picks me up bridal style and to my shock he yells "TRISSY FO SALE, TRISSY FO SALEEE!"  
I laugh so hard my stomach hurts, this really was fun.  
We run as fast as we can to Tobias' apartment and i collapse on the bed, once we get there.  
"That was SO fun!" I exclaim "Did you see their faces?"  
We all laugh and talk together.  
"OOOOOOOO! We should play true or dare!" Peter says in a high teenage girl voice  
"OMG great idea peteee!" I exclaim matching his voice  
"Oh em gee like no! That is like so last yearrr!" Tobias says  
"Yeahhh i agree with Fourrr." Al chimes in  
" okie dokie, well I'm going to go lay down my head still hurts. "see you tomorrow!" I kiss each one on the cheek in a friendly way and walk towards my apartment when I feel my shoulder be tapped on and I see Peter there before he kisses me and walks away, I watch him walk away dreamily and I see Uriah standing there looking quite angry. I roll my eyes and go to sleep.

_**YAY! I JUST REALIZED HOW LATE IT IS. If another chapter isn't posted tonight it will be posted tomorow.**_  
_**Thank you guys again! **_  
_**ILYSM**_  
_**XOXO**_  
_**{THE DOKTAH IS OUT}**_

_**P.S Remember to PM me if you have any questions or ideas for the story (or any other story) LET ME KNOW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

I wake up from this amazing dream of Uriah and I,

This is how it went.

We were walking towards a lake and he pushed me in, but I pulled him in along with me, we splashed around and Four, Al, and Peter came along with a basket full of food.

We all just had fun the whole time.

I am awaken from my happy fantasy and back into the real world when my stupid alarm clock goes off.

_Great. _

I check the time.

_10:30.._

_Of course. I set this last night when Peter, Al, and Four told me we would meet up at 11:30 today for something fun to do._

I jump up and memories from last night flood my head.

_Running through the cafeteria_

_Uriah's confused face_

_The fun I had_

_Laughing so hard my stomach hurt_

_Uriah's mad face_

_Peter kissing me.._

I shake the thought away and jump in the shower

I turn the water the coldest it can go, it's relaxing.

After washing my hair and body I get out and wrap a towel around my body.I sing as I open the door, _Primadonna girl, All I ever wanted was the world, I cant help that I need it all, The Primmadonna life the rise and fall,You say I'm kinda difficult, but it's always someone elses fault, got you wrapped around my finger babe, you can count on me to misbehave, Primadonna girl._

I step out of the bathroom and bump into a wall. Walls arent warm.

I look up and scream when I see Peter, Four, and Al.

"Get out, Get out!" I say quickly trying to cover myself.

They just laugh as I usher them out and close the door blushing.

I can't see myself, but I can tell that my cheeks are red as tomatoes..

I pull on some gray jeans, a red tank top, a black hoodie, and some red converse to match my tanktop.

I open the door to see the boys grinning from ear to ear, especially Peter.

I punch his arm and roll my eyes. " So, where we going today?" I say happily.

"paintballing!" Four exclaims happily and I smile so big my cheeks hurt

"YAY!" I practically yell getting some stares, but _who cares! This is Dauntless!_

Both Al and Peter laugh, I swear I saw Peter wink at me.

"Well let's go!" I exclaim taking Peter and Four's hands as Al lifts me onto his back once again.

We run to a field where the paintballing will be held.

I am _so_ excited!

_Until, I see the other team.._

Of course.. It's _Uriah.._

**Uriah POV {see what i did der? ;)}**

Zeke invited me to go paintballing and of course I said yes.

I was pretty happy about it, and I just got happier. Four, _Peter, and Al _are all on the other team.

But _Tris_ is on my team. Four is smirking at me. I send him a glare, but he just turns away and winks at Tris. I smile as she rolls her eyes and walks over to me.

"So what's the plan?" she asks me

I explain everything as people gather and listen.

We have partners.

Tris and I are together and ironically it was _her_ idea.

We climb to the top of the carousel and sit with our guns waiting for someone to come for the flag.

We sit in a awkward silence until she flinches and picks her gun up and shoots a yellow paint ball on Four's chest.

She shoots two boys behind him. Soon I realise that was Peter and Al.

I swear out of the corner of my eye she winks to Peter.

I clench my fists so tight they turn white.

I make a mental note to figure out what is going on between them.

She pulls me out of my daze when she smiles and says "Time to go get their flag!" I smile because this reminds me of old times.

I do the unexpected- I kiss her.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHA I be evil.**

**Thanks for reading! I will be working on writing the new chapter tonight.**

**ILYSM!**

**xoxoxo**

**{THE DOCTOR IS OUT}**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Hey sorry if you thought this was a update.**

**I may discontinue this story or just take a break. **

**Some of you need to remember that this **_**is**_** my first fanfic. I am still getting used to the way of writing and what I am suppoused to do. I am not really sure if I want to do this anymore- If you have questions or want to tell me something you don't like then, please PM me. If this "gives you a headache" or "Annoys you because of bad grammar" please **_**don't**_** read this story.**

**Believe me, I am trying my hardest because I have been insanely busy so it is hard for me to update or check my spelling/ grammar. I have been trying to write long chapters and be good about updating at least once a day, it seems no one notice. I do enjoy to write, but for people to enjoy. I am sorry if you don't enjoy this. I am still getting used to writing about Divergent. I am re-reading it right now so things may not be accurate. I haven't **_**really**_** read it for months- maybe a year. **

**I doubt anyone is reading this- but if you are thank you.**

**Thank you to the people who have been supporting this.**

**ILYSM.**

**{THE DOCTOR IS OUT- maybe for good}**


End file.
